logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WNBC/News
The Eleventh Hour Report 1971–1974 ScreenHunter 30350 Nov. 18 07.04.jpg|WNBC The Eleventh Hour intro (August 17, 1972) ScreenHunter_23759 Sep. 25 19.58.jpg|WNBC The Eleventh Hour intro (September 1972) NewsCenter 4 1974–1979 ScreenHunter_24310 Oct. 02 18.30.jpg|Newscenter 4 11PM open (November 7, 1978 WNBC NewsCenter 4 slide.gif 1979 WNBC News 1979 bumper.jpg WNBC News 1979 open.jpg 1979–1980 ScreenHunter_30227 Nov. 16 22.29.jpg|Newscenter 4 11PM open (January 9, 1980) ScreenHunter_30228 Nov. 16 22.31.jpg|Newscenter 4 11PM open (May 8, 1980) News 4 New York (first era) 1980–1987 ScreenHunter_23774 Sep. 26 01.31.jpg|News 4 New York Update bumper (1980) wnbc-1980-n4nypromo-long1.jpg|News 4 New York promo (1980) ScreenHunter_23760 Sep. 25 20.09.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM intro (December 9, 1980) ScreenHunter_23773 Sep. 25 21.52.jpg|News 4 New York Update bumper (early 1980s) ScreenHunter_30226 Nov. 16 21.49.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM ID for May 14, 1981 ScreenHunter_41115 Mar. 14 20.01.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM open (February 11, 1983) ScreenHunter_23516 Sep. 24 11.58.jpg|News 4 Live at Five intro (June 6, 1983) WNBC_1980.png|News 4 New York 6PM open (June 6, 1983) ScreenHunter_22962 Sep. 19 20.31.jpg|News 4 New York Update bumper (1984-1987) ScreenHunter_24623 Oct. 06 17.49.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM close (September 11, 1984) ScreenHunter_54452 Jul. 30 22.09.jpg|News 4 New York 11pm open (October 10, 1984) ScreenHunter_54453 Jul. 30 22.10.jpg|News 4 New York 11pm close (October 10, 1984) ScreenHunter_23477 Sep. 24 08.16.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM Weekend open (December 22, 1984) ScreenHunter_54454 Jul. 30 22.14.jpg|News 4 Live at Five close (November 18, 1985) ScreenHunter_23513 Sep. 24 11.50.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM open (November 25, 1985) ScreenHunter_22959 Sep. 19 20.28.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM open (March 17, 1986) ScreenHunter_22956 Sep. 19 20.17.jpg|News 4 New York 6PM intro (September 12, 1986) ScreenHunter_23730 Sep. 25 19.19.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM - Next promo for (October 3, 1986) ScreenHunter_23732 Sep. 25 19.20.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM open (October 3, 1986) ScreenHunter_23734 Sep. 25 19.21.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM - Ahead bumper (October 3, 1986) ScreenHunter_23735 Sep. 25 19.26.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM close (October 3, 1986) wnbc-1986-weekendn4ny1.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM Weekend - Delay Edition open (October 18, 1986) ScreenHunter_23719 Sep. 25 17.14.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM - Delay Edition open (October 27, 1986) ScreenHunter_23721 Sep. 25 17.20.jpg|News 4 New York Presents: A Big Apple Salutes The New York Mets: 1986 World Champions open (October 28, 1986) Screenshot_447.png|News 4 New York Promo (October, 1986) Screenshot_448.png|News 4 New York Promo (October 1986) 1987–1990 ScreenHunter_23518 Sep. 24 12.07.jpg|News 4 New York Update bumper (1987) wnbc-1987-n4ny-6pm1.jpg|WNBC News 4 New York 6PM intro (April 29, 1987) wnbc-1987-la51.jpg|News 4 Live at Five intro (May 1, 1987) ScreenHunter_23519 Sep. 24 12.16.jpg|News 4 New York 6PM intro (July 9, 1987) Fullscreen capture 1192013 102245 AM.png|News 4 New York 6PM open (September 9, 1987) ScreenHunter_24293 Oct. 02 12.39.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM Weekend intro (March 25, 1990) 1990–1992 WNBC News 4 New York.jpg|News 4 New York open (1990-1992) ScreenHunter_24290 Oct. 02 12.35.jpg|News 4 New York ID (1990-1992) ScreenHunter_24291 Oct. 02 12.36.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM open (August 10, 1990) wnbc-1991-liveatfivelast1.jpg|News 4 Live at Five intro (September 6, 1991) wnbc-1991-n4nyat6.jpg|News 4 New York 6PM intro (September 6, 1991) wnbc-1991-n4nyat51.jpg|News 4 New York 5PM intro (September 9, 1991) 1992–1995 wnbc-1993-5pm2.jpg|''News 4 New York'' 5 p.m. open from Early 1993 ScreenHunter_23028 Sep. 20 18.32.jpg|News 4 New York intro (1993-1995) ScreenHunter_27172 Oct. 29 18.28.jpg|News 4 New York 6PM Coming Up promo (late 1993) ScreenHunter_27173 Oct. 29 18.29.jpg|News 4 New York 6PM Coming Up promo #2 (late 1993) ScreenHunter_23023 Sep. 20 16.00.jpg|News 4 New York Update bumper (1993-1995) ScreenHunter_27187 Oct. 29 19.01.jpg|News 4 Live at Five intro (October 18, 1993) ScreenHunter_28806 Nov. 08 02.04.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM Weekend intro (November 7, 1993) ScreenHunter_4542_Dec._25_19.25.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM Weekend open (December 25, 1993) ScreenHunter_30351 Nov. 18 07.36.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM intro (March 6, 1995) NewsChannel 4 1995–2003 ScreenHunter_24691 Oct. 07 16.22.jpg|NewsChannel 4 Today in New York open (December 1995) ScreenHunter_24694 Oct. 07 16.25.jpg|NewsChannel 4 6PM open (December 1995) WNBC 1995.png|NewsChannel 4 Today in New York open (1997) ScreenHunter_23866 Sep. 26 18.41.jpg|NewsChannel 4 Live at Five open (September 2, 1997) ScreenHunter_23865 Sep. 26 18.36.jpg|NewsChannel 4 11PM open (April 10, 1998) ScreenHunter_24693 Oct. 07 16.23.jpg|NewsChannel 4 Today in New York open (Late 1998) ScreenHunter_24633 Oct. 06 18.19.jpg|NewsChannel 4 6PM open (February 27, 2001) 2003–2008 t-wnbc-2003-5pm6pmpromo1.jpg|NewsChannel 4 Live at Five promo (2003) ScreenHunter_24664 Oct. 07 00.56.jpg|NewsChannel 4 11PM promo (2003) ScreenHunter_24680 Oct. 07 07.57.jpg|NewsChannel 4 11PM open (August 15, 2003) ScreenHunter_24670 Oct. 07 01.02.jpg|NewsChannel 4 promo (late 2003) ScreenHunter_24696 Oct. 07 16.28.jpg|NewsChannel 4 HD open (2006-2008) News 4 New York (second era) 2008 WNBC-TV_2006.png|News 4 News York open from 2008 2008–present 2008–2010 220px-WNBC_New_Logo.png|News 4 New York intro (2008-2009) 6738-3.jpg|News 4 New York open from 2009 to 2010 2010–2016 NBC 4 NY.jpg|News 4 New York open from 2010 to 2012 I-download.jpg|News 4 New York 11:00pm news open from 2010 to 2012 Képkivágás.png|Today in New York open from April 2012 WNBC Today in NY.jpg|Today in New York Breaking News open from April 2012 WNBC_New_Logo2012.png|News 4 New York 6PM open from April 2012 ScreenHunter_30352 Nov. 18 07.50.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM intro (July 4, 2014) ScreenHunter_30353 Nov. 18 07.50.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM on-air screen bug (July 4, 2014) WNBC Breaking News bumper.png WNBC Breaking News link.png Ny-weather home page.jpg 2016–present ScreenHunter_23716 Sep. 25 17.00.jpg|Today in New York intro (June 2016) ScreenHunter_23938 Sep. 27 22.22.jpg|News 4 New York 12PM intro (June 2016) ScreenHunter_24287 Oct. 02 12.25.jpg|News 4 New York 4PM intro (June 2016) ncs_wnbc-nbc-look-n_002.jpg|News 4 New York 5PM intro (June 2016) ScreenHunter_24282 Oct. 02 12.13.jpg|News 4 New York 6PM intro (June 2016) WNBC-LOOKN-OPEN-2016.png|News 4 New York 6PM intro (Prototype) ScreenHunter_23939 Sep. 27 22.28.jpg|News 4 New York 11PM intro (June 2016) ScreenHunter_22979 Sep. 19 21.05.jpg|News 4 New York "Breaking News" intro (June 2016) ncs_wnbc-nbc-look-n_004.JPG|Storm Team 4 Weather intro (June 2016) ncs_wnbc-nbc-look-n_008.jpg|Today in New York promo (June 2016) ScreenHunter_46189 May. 09 23.38.jpg|News 4 New York Thank You promo (late April 2017) ScreenHunter_46185 May. 09 23.26.jpg|Stormtracker 4 promo (early May 2017) ScreenHunter_46184 May. 09 23.24.jpg|Stormtracker 4 ident (early May 2017) ScreenHunter_46186 May. 09 23.30.jpg|Stormtracker 4 ident #2 (early May 2017) ScreenHunter_46187 May. 09 23.31.jpg|Stormtracker 4 ident #3 (early May 2017) ScreenHunter_54450 Jul. 30 21.56.jpg ScreenHunter_54451 Jul. 30 22.06.jpg|News 4 New York (late July 2016) open - (Red Version) Screenshot_20180430-220559.png|Today in New York Sunday open (February 14 2018) Other Category:NBC network affiliates Category:NBC News Category:NBC Category:Special logos Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Local television stations in the United States Category:Television news programs Category:NBCUniversal Category:Comcast Category:Local news programs of the United States